The Shinigami Girl
by GothicAngel2020
Summary: Kimi Nicole Valiere is a girl who once lived in the shinigami world.Then she came to earth and Wammy's Orphanage and fell in love.But what happens when the shinigami want her back?I don't own any of these characters except my OCs.Sorry it got messed up. /
1. Arriving at Wammy's

The Shinigami Girl

Introduction:

My name is Kimi Nicole Valiere.I am part shinigami and I live at Wammy's Orphanage.I have dark brown almost black hair and brown eyes to side bangs always cover my right I am deeply in love with Nate is my story...

Chapter 1

Arriving at Wammy's

*Kimi's P.O.V*

I stood in front of the place I'd been watching for years from the Shinigami World.I wore blue jeans,a black band tee shirt and a grey of my most important material items lay in the black backpack slung over my shoulder.I walked up to the front doors of the large mansion and old looking man stood in some reason my one shinigami eye that was covered by my hair couldn't detect his motioned for me to step inside.I did and he led me to a living room.I sat akwardley on the couch in an odd fashion that resembled a bird.I'd always sat like that but I never knew why.

The old man called out,"Kids,come greet the new arrival!"Dozens of kids came flooding in but 3 specifically called my attention.A redheaded boy with green eyes covered by orange wore a red and black striped shirt,blue jeans,and a fur eyes never looked up from his gameboy to meet name was Mail to him stood a boy with shoulder length blonde wore leather clothing and was eating a chocolate name was Mihael towards the back,separated from the others was a boy who caught my attention the was the one I'd always watched from the Shinigami was playing with his white had dark was dressed in white loose fitting he was very made eye contact.I smiled warmly at him and he smiled back.A small one but a smile nonetheless.

"Everyone,This is Kimi Nicole Valiere.I expect you to treat her kindly and welcome her to the Wammy you are all dismissed."said the old group began to scatter back to their Mihael,Mail,and Nate.I walked over to them."Hi Kimi.I'm Mello."said Mihael."Hey.I'm Matt"said Mail."H-hi.I-I-I..."stuttered rolled his eyes."That's Near."Matt said." to meet you all!"I giggled.I gave each boy a I pulled away from each I noticed the lot of them were 's blush was a light 's was a deep,rich wine Near's was the pale face turned a bright,burning scarlet.I had a good feeling about these three.

Near showed me to his room which he and I shared due to the fact there were no more rooms left."I-I-I am very happy to have a roommate,Kimi-chan."he said around I noticed his love for were little puppets,leggos,puzzle pieces and blocks everywhere."S-s-sorry for the mess and all."I knew that he thought that I thought he was childish and silly."No,no 's fine and actually rather cute."I smiled and blushed."That is your bed,Kimi-chan."He said pointing to the top bunk of a bunk bed.",Near-kun."I said as I lightly kissed his face turned scarlet."Good night,Kimi-chan"He said softly,touching his cheek."Goodnight and sweet dreams,Near-kun."I said softly as I climbed up to my bed and pulled the silky midnight blue sheets over me and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. The Teddy Bear

Chapter 2

The Teddy Bear

*Near's P.O.V*

I heard a soft sobbing coming from Kimi's bed.I climbed up the latter leading to it and peered at the dark haired soft,pale face was buried in the white pillow."Kimi-chan?What's wrong?"I asked softly."I can't sleep.I miss my old bear."she said."You miss your teddy,Kimi-chan?"I asked."Yes"she whispered.I climbed down to retrieve my white teddy bear that I slept with every was soft and had little plastic deep blue eyes.I climbed back up and handed it to Kimi." mine,Kimi-chan."I said to her."Thank you so much,Near-kun."she whispered,giving me a kiss on the cheek.I nearly fainted."You're welcme,Kimi-chan"I said,touching my cheek."You're the best,Near-kun."she yawned.I smiled at that.

*Next Morning*

I sat at the breakfast table waiting for she trudged wore a pair of ripped skinny jeans with two criss cross chain belts,heavy black combat boots and a black "Falling In Reverse" tee they 's something that was cute about pretended to be a rebelious badass but really she was innocent and childish.I should know.

I waved her over and she took a seat next to Mello and Matt joined likely because of talked and laughed for a was so funny and really cute.

Suddenly Kimi spun around."What's wrong,Kimi-chan?"Matt asked."N-nothing.I just..."she trailed off."Just what?"asked Mello."I just thought I heard something is 't worry about me."she said,shaking her head and returning to normal bubbly continued to eat and talk and I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with Kimi...


	3. Two Doves

Chapter 3

Two Doves

*_Unkown P.O.V*_

I watched Kimi from the must have heard me because she spun around as I landed on the ledge of the builing.I had been told to spy on was so was no way in hell she of all people could be a she was.I twirled my honey blonde hair aroun my finger and watched her did nothing but giggle with a few names were Mail (Mile)Jeevas,Mihael Keehl and Nate River.

_*Kimi's P.O.V*_

I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me.I felt silly,spinning around like that with nothing being there at a dark haired boy,staring at me from across the room.I guess that the feeling was just him.I smiled at him but got no ..I brushed it off and went back to laughing an talking

*After breakfast*

I dance around to Ignorance by Paramore and sang I heard a soft clapping behind me.I spun around to see Near,Mello and Matt standing in the door way,slowly clapping."W-what are you guys doing here?"I asked,flustered and blushing."Well this is my room...I have no idea what these two are doing here."said Near,pointing over to Matt and Mello."Matt and I came here to invite Kimi to come outside with us."said Mello,snarkily."Of course!I would love to go on guys!"I said,grabbing Near's and Matt's grabbed Mello's arm and dragged him along.

We slipped outside undetected and I showed the boys to a meadow I loved to watch from the Shinigami was called Lover's 's self was a HUGE sycamore tree that couples would often climb together."Come on,guys!Let's climb it!"I cheered.I started up and Near quickly Matt and finally were nearly at the top of the tree when I found the perfect branch for the lot of us to sit in.

I was blinded by when had this place been so bright?Soon Near joined me on the branch and soon Matt and Mello sat in silence for the longest-except for the occasional snapping of Mello eating chocolate-just taking in the amazing calming smell of the green rain covered grass sound of bluebirds and carinals singing feel of the cracked,brown wood underneath my hands.

As the birds sang I sang back,using pieces from the calmest songs I of the sudden two white doves landed on mine and Near's laps.I smiled and giggle a birds of love landed in the laps of the one I loved and was a source of hope.

*_Near's P.O.V*_

A dove had landed on my lap and Kimi' had smiled.I wonder if she liked me.I've solved some of the hardest cases in history yet I could not crack the case of whether or not Kimi liked me...


End file.
